Republic of Greater India
Unified by force in ancient times, the most populous nation of Earth, encompassing all the Indian Subcontinent, has grown into an empire of its own, pushing with force into Asia and rising to the stars. The Republic of Greater India saw its star rise over the past century. Industry and Innovation India rapidly grew into one of the biggest economies of the planet over the past two hundred years, developing leading sectors in biochemistry, medicine, and consumer products. The nation also excels in sub-orbital transport capsule designs and unmanned aeronautical vehicles. Politics and Allegiances Putting an even larger focus on enforced unity, India sought to strengthen its position in the past and successfully expanded into several neighboring nations by economic and military means. Over past decades, a political line of consolidation has been introduced into the party-line, however. The nation actively pursues the establishment of a stronger economic position on the global market. Military Greater India Cosmo Navy The primary focus of the Indian Aerospace Forces is border protection, leading to limited long-term operations and power projection capabilities. Its vessels are predominantly light cruisers, sloops, and destroyers designed for short term deployments and rapid strike capability. Indian Armed Forces India's armed forces are known to be capable across the board, but to excel mostly due to a large number of specialized elite units in a number of critical roles. The forces are mostly focused on border protection, most notably maintaining massive defensive lines along the north-eastern border regions of India's territories. Ghatak Force Among the most renown of India's specialized units is the Ghatak Reconnaissance and Strike Force. These are some of the only units in the Indian Armed Forces specializing in long term operations and reconnaissance missions behind enemy lines. They stand out mostly due to excellent stealth equipment. Terran Territories The Indian Subcontinent displays the most extreme example of urbanization on the planet. More than 95% of all the population is confined to the megalopolis areas of India, whereas the majority area of the continent and its adjacent regions has been completely left to be reclaimed by nature. By focusing its resources completely on the urbanized regions, the government sought to optimize investment and productivity of the region, substituting conventional agriculture with automated arcology farms. Offworld Territories India's interests in expanding into the Solar System focus mostly on unmanned missions and the establishment of automated industrial hubs to maintain its claims on various bodies without committing huge resources to colonization projects. While several large contingents of military personnel are stationed throughout the solar system, these only stay off world a few months at a time before being returned back to Earth. New Dehli Orbital (Near Earth Space) The single largest static structure in Earth's orbit is the torus station of New Dehli. Whereas most large orbital communities consist of a large number of habitats strung together, the New Dehli station is a singular, continuous sprawl. On the night sky, it is also known as the brightest star. Chandra Colony (Moon) The lunar colony of India is relatively small but heavily fortified, focusing on component production and logistical support for deep space missions. Here, most of the automation systems of the Indian Republic are tested. Jyotisha Hub (Rogue Asteroid) This rogue asteroid was captured and converted into a mobile base by the Indian Aerospace Forces. It serves as the primary training and testing facility for the republic's off-world military. Mihira Mine Conglomerate (Asteroid Belt) The first fully automated mining and industrial manufacturing stations were tested as part of this manned colony in the Asteroid belt. Most large station sections are still produced here and sent outward by mass accelerators, while they at the same time receive a steady stream of refined resources from automated outposts in the outer system. Kategorie:Browse Kategorie:Faction Kategorie:Earth Kategorie:India